


Adaine Abernant’s Absolutely, Astonishingly, Astoundingly Amazing Ass

by Lamguin



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Adaine’s Ass, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: One by one the Bad Kid’s realise that Adaine’s Ass is quite amazing.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Fabian Seacaster, Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth, Adaine Abernant/Gorgug Thistlespring, Adaine Abernant/Kristen Applebees, Adaine Abernant/Riz Gukgak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Adaine Abernant’s Absolutely, Astonishingly, Astoundingly Amazing Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just do this for the alliteration? Absolutely.

One by one every single one of the Bad Kids noticed something about Adaine which wasn’t immediately apparent when meeting her, possibly due to the way she dressed in that conservative, faux school uniform, perhaps her whole personality was so unlike it, that they didn’t notice right away; but the fact of the matter was that eventually they all noticed Adaine’s amazing ass.

Kristen was the first to notice it; although she wasn’t aware of her noticing it, being completely unaware that she was a lesbian at the time. It happened on the first day of school, after the lunch hall fight when they were in the showers, the long, open, communal showers.

For a reason as yet unknown to her Kristen was completely unable to tear her mind or eyes away from Adaine’s pale, firm buttocks as water rolled down them, making her butt shine gloriously, all Kristen could think about as Adaine soaped up her body, suds rolling down tantalisingly onto her bum, was getting her hands on that incredible ass, burying her face in it, squeezing it, spanking it. 

Kristen felt a weird sensation between her legs as she tried to push these unwelcome thoughts out of her head, trying not to think about Adaine’s ass jiggling, about how it would feel under her fingers.

That night she masturbated for the first time, not entirely sure what she was doing as she brought herself crashing over the edge of orgasm with a strangled scream as she pictured Adaine’s glorious bum.

Riz was the second to notice, on one of his frequent visits to the AV club to keep in good with Biz so he’d help them with the crystals the perverted pixie began talking about Adaine, disguising his disgusting thoughts behind flowery, over the top, archaic language. 

As much as Riz despised Biz, and hated this conversation they needed Biz to get the girls out of the crystals, he couldn’t afford to offend him by punching him in the face, so he played along; keeping his answers to Biz as neutral as possible while still being receptive enough to not make his feelings of disgust known.

Somehow the conversation got to the point where Biz was showing Riz his collection of pictures he’d taken of Adaine, mostly from behind. As soon as he got a chance Riz deleted all the pictures of his friend from Biz’s crystal, and left soon after. But despite his abhorrence of Biz’s activities Riz couldn’t deny that seeing those pictures, the ones zoomed in on Adaine’s ass, had awakened something in him.

From then on he couldn’t help but notice Adaine’s rear, couldn’t help but feel his gaze being dragged over there, feeling his mouth dry as he imagined reaching out and squeezing her incredible cheeks.

  
  


The next Bad Kid to notice their friend’s well endowed ass was Gorgug. The Orc always felt very uncomfortable whenever his parents talked to him about sexual stuff, unfortunately they were some of the most detail oriented people when it came to this particular subject, however one day they mentioned how he would probably start noticing his friend’s body parts in different ways: Breasts, muscles, asses would all start appealing to him differently.

As it happened, they had that conversation the morning of the day that Adaine got her new clothes; seeing Adaine in tight jeans which hugged her legs and ass perfectly after having that conversation with his parents made Gorgug look at his friend in new way, and after he did he wasn’t entirely sure how he hadn’t noticed how amazing her ass was before.

  
  


Fabian noticed Adaine’s ass one day after they’d finished sword sparring, as she’d walked off towards the shower he couldn’t help but notice how the thin pants clung to her perfectly round ass, how it jiggled each time she took a step, how her muscular legs seemed to go on forever.

It had been lucky there was no one else there as Fabian wouldn’t have been able to contain his extremely uncomfortable boner; he practically ran to the showers, stripping off madly, tossing his clothes haphazardly towards his bag.

Stepping into the shower he let the warm water wash over him as he began jerking his cock, he didn’t last long before spurting his cum across the wall; the thought that sent him over the edge was that Adaine at that moment was naked in the shower as well.

  
  


Fig was the last of the Bad Kids to notice her friends incredible bum, it was at the beach one day, Fig was taking a bit of a break, laying in the sun watching her friends have fun in the water when Adaine walked out of the sea towards her, laying down on her stomach next to her.

Suddenly Fig couldn’t concentrate on watching her friends play in the water because Adaine’s light blue bikini bottoms had somehow worked their way into her ass crack, so they appeared as almost a thong; framing her large, firm ass cheeks. It was all Fig could do to not reach out and grope her friend’s ass in broad daylight.

For the rest of the day Fig couldn’t resist staring at Adaine’s magnificent ass, stealing furtive glances now and then. Eventually, when they were packing everything up, Adaine bent over and Fig almost let out a noise of desire, being unable to turn away; when Adaine stood up and turned back around Fig quickly turned her head away, as she did she noticed all her other friends’ heads doing the same thing, they all slowly turned to look at each other, blushing furiously as they all realised they how they all appreciated Adaine Abernant’s absolutely, astonishingly, astoundingly amazing ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
